


Allies

by chiemme



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bromance, Brotp, Carol being a lesbian, Carol needs no man, Fluff and Crack, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Minor Carol Danvers/Valkyrie, Nick Fury being an awesome but weird friend, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), but Nick wants to love her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiemme/pseuds/chiemme
Summary: When Nick received a call from Carol, he definitely did not expect this.Also known as "Nick Fury is the only ally the LGBT+ community needs".





	Allies

It’s just, Nick new Carol had always had trouble with the male figures in her life.

Her dad was an asshole most of the time, her brother always underestimated her. Her don’t-use-your-powers-because-I’m-scared-you’re-more-powerful-than-me Kree mentor had used and manipulated her, forcing her to repress who she really was.

Now, Captain Marvel was a legend and Nick knew she didn’t actually need a paternal figure; but he thought that maybe - just maybe - Carol Danvers needed a good friend. And he was glad to have the opportunity to try and be one to her.

So, when Carol called him to “just hang out” after months of silence, he was sure she had to talk about some serious shit. 

He had known her for years and years now, watched her remain the same but change at the same time. They told him she had wrecked an enormous spaceship in less than one minute and yet there she was, dressed like a fricking Lost Boy, slurping her milkshake in front of him. He tried not to smile. He failed.

She just watched him, squinting her eyes a little.

\- So, what’s this all about? - Nick asked. - Missed my pretty face?

\- Wanted to check if you were still like this and not a bunch of dusty dirt - she joked. - How’s everyone?

\- You could ask them yourself.

Carol waved a hand in a dismissive way. - You know I’m just so busy. You know, saving the whole universe and stuff.

\- And still you’ve got time to drink a marshmallow flavored milkshake with me - Nick frowned. - I’m really touched, but I can’t help to think there’s something wrong...?

Carol just looked intently at her flannel, avoiding his gaze.

\- What’s up, Danvers? - he asked again.

\- I’m a lesbian! - she blurted out.

The only way Nick Fury could have looked more shocked was if he had his bad eye as widened as the good one.

A few seconds passed in silence.

The people sat at the other tables of Rae’s Restaurant just kept chatting. 

\- Say something!

Carol was starting to glow and her short hair was moved by a non existing wind.

\- What do you exactly want me to say?! - Fury asked, feeling really confused.

\- I don’t know - she shrugged. - Are you okay with this?

Well, now he was _extremely_ confused.

Carol was the most independent woman - what the hell, the most independent person! - he knew. She couldn’t possibly be asking him if he was okay with her being gay? He didn’t even know what there was to be okay about in the first place. 

He remained silent.

She got mad.

Carol stood up and looked at him with an ice cold stare. She left.

Nick felt very stupid.

 

Four terrestrial months pass before Captain Marvel has to bless planet Earth with her presence again.

She checked on the Hi-I’m-Peter-Parker kid and visited Valkyrie in New Asgard.

She watched the stars at night with Maria tucked under one arm, Monica beside them who just couldn’t stop talking about her new job. Carol and Maria smiled at her like the two proud parents they were.

Captain Marvel was about to leave, but Carol Danvers felt she still had something to do.

Nick was officially retired and now lived in the countryside, surrounded by vegetable gardens, cats and a Flerken. Not many people knew his address - most of the ones that knew him still thought he didn't need sleep at all - so Carol decided to go low profile.

When she parked her motorcycle near the wooden porch, she found Goose waiting for her, all meows and purrs.

Surely Nick heard her approaching, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Carol opened cautiously the front doors of the house, her right fist ready to shot a photon blast if needed.

When she found him, Nick was seated at his desk in his studio. He was watching intently something on the screen of his computer, though Carol couldn’t see what it was.

He raised a finger to stop her while he finished whatever the hell he was reading about.

When he finally looked at her, he had a really grave stare on.

\- I just finished reading all known articles about the difference between “bisexual” and “pansexual” - he said.

\- Excuse me, what?!

\- Also - he continued. - Half my brain cells are now specialized to recognize every single pride flag. And I’m trying to erase one of my toxic masculinity traits everyday. I’d like to say I’m succeeding but an old man like myself has his limits.

Carol smiled and sat in front of him.

\- Care to tell me what’s this all about? - she asked.

\- You see, a few months ago, a person I care loads about told me she’s gay. Now, let me tell you, my “gay radar” isn’t top of the class and I kinda have other priorities when I look at someone, other than label their sexual orientation... but I somewhat had figured it out already.

One of Nick’s cats entered the room and jumped on Carol’s lap, purring happily.

\- Thank you, Fury.

He raised his hands up. - You don’t have to thank me. I just want you to consider me as... an ally.

\- I already think of you as my ally - Carol frowned.

\- Yeah, the other kind of ally.

Carol was more and more puzzled.

\- The LGBT ally.

Carol finally started to understand. - Oh, right! You still need that kind of things here on Earth.

\- Said the superhero who thought she needed to sat me down to tell me about her sexuality - Nick pointed out.

\- Turns out I’m still more human I’d like to admit - she said. - So, what did you do? Looked everything up on Wikipedia?

\- Danvers, please - Nick raises his brow. - I’m a professional spy. I have a method.

Another cat started to purr at Carol’s feet. She picked him up.

\- First of all, I watched every single season of RuPaul’s Drag Race, then read almost every book by Sarah Waters.

\- Fury... - Carol tried to stop him, but he was really committed explaining.

\- I did my research on trans people, intersexual people, gender fluid and agender people. Then I watched all of The L Word, even the boring parts when even the show runners didn’t know what the heck to do with the characters. And, just this morning, I watched Cate Blanchett go all sexy on a girl whose haircut looked an awfully lot like Blanchett’s on screen daughter’s one.

\- Oh, that’s “Carol” - she chuckled. - Maria showed it to me some time ago.

\- Well, I didn’t like it, but I watched it all anyway.

\- Woah, what can I say?! You’re a true ally, see you next pride.

She laughed, but Nick was being all serious.

\- Am I? - he asked. - An ally?

Carol didn’t really know what to say to that. She affectionately shoo away the cats that still were on her lap, and she stood up.- Why is this so important to you?

\- It wasn’t. But it became important since one of my dearest friends asked me to show her it was.

\- I didn’t ask you.

\- You didn’t say it, maybe - he granted. - But I still know how much you look for approval. And you’ve got it. You’ve got my approval, my support. Hell, I even watched porn. Last time I looked porn up was in some old creepy Play Boy magazine when I was fifteen. They’re even less dressed, nowadays.

Carol stood next to him and watched him fondly. He half smiled back.

\- Thank you, Fury - she said.

She didn’t really know for what in particular: for being a friend? For being like a father to her? Maybe, even for being an ally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any language mistakes! I'm not an native English speaker.


End file.
